Touch My Hand
by DCMotta
Summary: Leah’s friend Krystal drags her to a David Archuleta Frost concert. When they get there, something happens between Leah and David that merges and changes their lives forever. What happened, and is it good… or bad?


**A/N: I know I haven't yet finished my other story, but this one just wouldn't leave my head and I HAD HAD HAD to get it down. Tell me what you guys think so far though! :)**

* * *

Leah Clearwater was getting ready to go to a concert with her friend, Krystal Raghalleigh. They were getting their make-up on, when, for the umpteenth time, Leah spoke. "Ugh Krys, remind me WHY we have to go to his concert again? When he sings, he doesn't even sing like a UY is supposed to! When he talks, its worse! Face it, the guy's a complete QUEER!" Who is this 'queer' Leah's referring to? Why the one and only David Frost. "Hey, hey. WATCH it. That's my cousin you're talking about. And yet AGAIN, we're going for moral support!" Krystal said. Leah snorted and said, "Moral support my ass. He's performed for THOUSANDS of people before! Admit it, you just wanna go cause you wanna see YOUR David" Leah said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest knowingly. Krystal blushed beet red and looked down, embarrassed. "Okay, okay FINE. I admit, I wanna see David again. But that doesn't mean that I DON'T want to see my cuz. It's been awhile. And besides, it WAS starting to get boring at the family barbecues without him." Krys said, defending herself. "Okay, whatev. But we gotta go like NOW if you wanna see your Davipoo." Leah said, mocking Krystal with a baby voice at the end. Krystal then proceeded to hit Leah in the arm, pouting when Leah didn't even budge, while Leah smirked. As if she could read her mind, Leah answered, "shape-shifting werewolf here remember? The same would happen to you if I pushed you, so why you whining?" Leah said, smirking for the millionth time that night. "True. But that I hate it when you're right! Grr…" **(A/N: Yeah that's right, she grred ;) )** Krystal growled, crossing her arms over her chest, and sticking her bottom lip out to pout like how a 5 year old would do it. "Okay, okay. Enough with the teasing, let's go Leah." Krystal said, walking out of her room, and evidently her house, since she lives in a one-floor house that has three bedrooms and bathrooms, one for each member of the Raghalleigh family that lived in Sunrise, FL.

Krystal walked out of the house, and got in her car, a white, 2009 Cadillac Escalade, passing her dads' 2008 Blue Ferrari, her brothers' 2010 Red and Black Camaro, and her moms' 2008 Blue Lamborghini (A/N: Pictures of all the cars are in my profile). As you can tell, Krystal's family is incredibly rich, and that's because her dad is CEO of a major business corporation, while her mom is the president of a popular clothing store, called "4 real" **(A/N: Bad name I know, but I couldn't come up with a better name. Sorry)**. Leah then walked towards the front passenger side of Krystal's escalade, all the while, staring at the cars with full awe and adoration. She got in, and Leah automatically took off, speeding at speeds that top 60 mph. Krystal drove through the streets and all in all, it took the better of 15 mins, to get to the arena. Once they got there, Krystal finally spoke after spending the whole ride in silence. "We'll go throuad?gh the back, so we can see him for a couple of minutes before the concert starts," she said.

"I have a question," Leah said, "who's the 'him'? Your cousin, or your boyfriend?" Leah said smirking yet again, already knowing that Krystal would try to lie. Krystal blushed, and started stuttering more than Professor Quirrel from Harry Potter. "Well, I uh- My cousin of course! Who else would I want to see?" Krystal said quickly. "Ok, first, you pulled the Fast and the Furious on the street, then you ran a couple of people over who were crossing the street, AND knocked down a good 20-30 mailboxes, ALL for your COUSIN?" Leah said incredulously, pretending to be shocked. Krystal was blushing all different types of red by now, so the poor girl could not do anything but sink down her seat. She took a breath and tried to relax… TRIED being the key word. Because she couldn't relax, she stuttered out, "Well, ye-yes. I-it w-was f-for m-my co-cousin. Not f-for, David." And she said his name as if it were a prayer and blessing from above.

Leah shook her head and looked at her friend. "You, my friend, are hopeless. Absolutely hopeless," Leah said. Krystal then put herself together and began speaking ENGLISH again. "I am NOT. Just because I have imprinted doesn't mean I'm 'hopeless' as you put it. In fact, with imprinting there IS no such thing as hopelessness. The moment you meet them, you're done for. Heck, I would know. They are the one thing that is holding you to this planet, there's nobody else, they're your other half, the cream of your crop, the jelly to your peanut butter, the-" but she was cut off by Leah moving her hand over her lips to shut her up. "Okay Shakespeare, I get it. No need to go poetic." Leah said, rolling her eyes. Krystal then licked Leah's hand, which made Leah make a noise of disgust, and move her hand away from Krystal's mouth, wiping it on her pants. "Okay, okay. I'm done being 'poetic' as you so nicely put it. Can you go park the car and get our seats, while I go in and check in with the guys?" Krystal asked with a bit of hope laced onto her voice. "Sure thing. See ya inside!" Leah said, and Krystal shut the door. As soon as she began to walk away, Leah rolled down the window. "Hey Krys!" she said. Krystal turned then looked at Leah, with a confused expression on her face. "Say 'Hi' to your boyfriend for me would ya?" And with that, she smirked, rolled the window up, and drove away. Krystal just blushed, turned and walked away quickly.

* * *

  
**Okay! So that's chapter one! Was it good, bad? Is there anything that could've been better? Review and Tell me please! I'm Beggin' on my knees! Hey, that rhymes! :D YAY ME! Anyways, tell me what you think.**


End file.
